<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brothers to Wolves [ARTWORK] by Hero_Thief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989414">Brothers to Wolves [ARTWORK]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Thief/pseuds/Hero_Thief'>Hero_Thief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Illustrations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Thief/pseuds/Hero_Thief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two pieces of Art for Goethicite's fic 'Brothers to Wolves'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Wars Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brothers to Wolves [ARTWORK]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goethicite/gifts">Goethicite</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002236">Brothers to Wolves</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goethicite/pseuds/Goethicite">Goethicite</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had SO much fun working on these. Goethicite was so great describing the clone's and Obi-Wan's armor and providing references. I'm particularly fond of Cody's little chainmail skirt that we worked out. My only regret is not getting an opportunity to draw the clones IN their helmets, bc they look cool.<br/>My art blog is <a href="http://hero-thief.tumblr.com/">hero-thief.tumblr.com/</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Image Two<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My art blog is <a href="http://hero-thief.tumblr.com/">hero-thief.tumblr.com/</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>